


reboot #155

by starrygalaxiess



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, chidi and eleanor have my uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygalaxiess/pseuds/starrygalaxiess
Summary: what happened with chidi and eleanor at mindy's in reboot #155?
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	reboot #155

**Author's Note:**

> i made up “reboot 155” for the sake of random numbers for this event. if there’s a confirmed reboot number for this, don’t hesitate to tell me and i’ll change it.

**THE TRAIN RIDE** to the Medium Place was silent and filled to the brim with tension. Chidi Anagonye's stomach churned while his breathing pace quickened. Adjacent to him was Eleanor Shellstrop, who was picking at her cuticles and internally screaming. I mean, it’s not every day you find out you’re in actual hell and a demon wants to psychologically torture you for all of eternity. Nevertheless, Eleanor wanted to remain calm for Chidi’s sake.

For a while, since she met Chidi, Eleanor had a new sense of self-worth. At first, she was determined to improve herself to try and stay in the "Good Place" with his help. Slowly yet surely, she started to... _feel things_ about him. At night she'd dream about him. The dreams ranged from cuddling on the couch while watching movies to having rough, kinky sex in the most remote location.

Sometimes during Chidi’s ethics lessons, Eleanor’s mind would wander a little. Instead of studying Kant or whomever, she’d study him. She admired how concentrated he looked when he was writing on the chalkboard or explaining various ethical theories. Occasionally, with his back turned, she’d take a peek at his backside. She kinda hoped he would have the same passion with kissing as he had with discussing ethics to help her. 

Oh, she knew he was _ripped_ underneath all those sweater vests and khakis. And she wanted to rip them off of him while doing whatever her heart desired.

“Hey. Y’know, I just want to say thanks... for helping me all those weeks.” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, you’re welcome. And thanks. Y’know, for saying that.” Chidi felt his face heat up as the blonde giggled a little.

‘Such a doof.’ Eleanor thought to herself.

Chidi’s stomach continued to hurt a bit as his mind became even more clouded with more thoughts about Eleanor and Michael and Jason and Tahani and Janet and basically everything that has transpired. However, the small, blonde-haired woman next to him was the biggest cloud of thought.

Chidi was fascinated by Eleanor as soon as he met her. As indecisive as he was, his gut feeling was to help her become a better person. And he was glad he decided to do so. Sometimes she’d get distracted or bored, but he was determined to push her in the right direction. Plus, he liked spending time with her, even outside of class. 

About four or so months before their escape, Chidi would start to stutter a bit and get flustered around Eleanor. He'd get small stomachaches, but he considered them to be good stomachaches, in a way. 

And he never denied to himself that he had feelings for her. Unfortunately, he didn't think she reciprocated, so he had to suppress his need to hug and kiss her. To make out with her. To just hold her close to him.

Chidi felt his anxiety lessen a tad when he intertwined his hand with Eleanor's. Eleanor turned around to look at the male, worry in her eyes.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." he told her. She nodded.

"Guys? We're here." the two heard Janet say from the front of the train. The two rose from their seats, still holding hands. They grabbed their bags, said a quick goodbye to Janet and rushed off the train. 

“Where’s the house?” Eleanor asked.

“Down the road!” Janet exclaimed before she went back onto the train.

Chidi and Eleanor walked down the desert, hand in hand. They saw Mindy St. Claire’s house in the distance and hurried toward the small building. 

Mindy quickly rushed over to the front door of her home as someone continued to knock on her door.

”Ugh, god, I’m coming!” she muttered. She opened the door to see Eleanor and Chidi, both holding bags and looking distressed.

”Oh, it’s you two. God. Come in.” 

“Wait, you know who we are?” Chidi asked as he followed Eleanor inside. 

“Yeah, you’ve been here like two other times,” Mindy said, shutting the door.

”We have?”

”Oh, right, you don’t remember. Yeah, you’ve been here before. You just don’t know because what’s-his-face always reboots your memories.”

”Oh wow.” Eleanor said. Mindy nodded and led them into the living room. 

* * *

Eleanor internally rolled her eyes as Chidi continued to prate on and on about how to ‘stop Michael!’ and ‘save the afterlife!’ 

“Okay, as hot as you are, you've really got to shut it once in a while.” Eleanor said. Chidi quickly stopped his ranting and turned to face the small blonde.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Uh, I mean, y-y'know, shut up you dink!" 

"You think I'm hot, don't you?"

”No! I mean... Ugh.”

”You don’t have to say anything.” Chidi said before swiftly pulling Eleanor into a kiss. Like the clichés say, both of them felt instant fireworks the moment their lips connected. The two wrapped their arms around each other.

This kiss was _perfect_.

Too bad it had to end so soon. 

The two broke the kiss and looked at each other. 

"Wow, surprised at your nerve," Eleanor muttered, looking down. Her pale face soon became red as Chidi lifted her face to instantly connect their lips again. This time, the kiss started gentle, then quickly became rough and passionate. Chidi cupped his hand on Eleanor's ass as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

Their kiss was interrupted by a crash heard in the background. 

"Ugh, forking Mindy," Eleanor whispered to Chidi.

"Let's g-go find a bedroom." Chidi said, his tone filled with lust. Even when they were going to bone, he was still the same anxious Chidi. Nevertheless, Eleanor nodded and took his hand and led him into the closest bedroom of the house.

Eleanor swiftly shut and locked the door before pushing Chidi onto the bed. She pulled her shirt off and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. He let out a small noise as he wrapped his arm around her. 

Chidi swiftly broke the kiss as Eleanor started to unbutton his shirt.

One thing lead to another.

* * *

Eleanor laid on Chidi's chest, the both of them tired, covered with a mess of blankets and completely nude. He had an arm around her while stroking her hair. 

"Listen, bud, I really like you. Like too much. And just now? That was forking fantastic. But y'know, it's whatever..." Eleanor rambled. Chidi smiled and kissed the blonde's temple. 

"I like you a lot too."


End file.
